To Love Somebody
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Time to go shopping for wedding dresses!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT FUN!!!!!^_^ CHAPTER 7 ^_^
1. Fallin'

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you.  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were and 'item.' There were no other words to put it. Parvati and   
Lavender rejoiced the day they found out that Harry and Hermione were dating. Ron, a   
little shocked, accepted them, saying, "At least it's Harry."  
  
Everyone was happy, right? Of course! This story takes place 6 years after Hoqwarts.  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I love you," Harry Potter said on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of, course, Harry!" Hermione said. She started to cry. Harry held her and kissed her.  
  
"We're going to be so happy," Harry said softly.  
  
"I know," Hermione said through crying.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione walked down to Diagon Alley. She had a few things that she had to get for the   
party with the Weasley's that was in four days. She felt she hardly had time to prepare.   
It had to be extra special because she and Harry were announcing their engagement that   
day.  
  
Hermione, rushing along with her head down, didn't see the man in front of her as she   
bumped into him. Down they went. Some of Hermione's bags split. "I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Granger, I didn't know clumsinesswas one of your faults," the man drawled. "Here,   
let me help you." He bent down and started picking up Hermine's stuff.  
  
"You don't have to---Malfoy!" Hermione said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Draco said. "Oh yeah, call me Draco." He sent her supplies down on a bench   
that was near them.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem. I have to go. 'Bye." Draco said. Before leaving, though, he kissed her on the cheek.   
Draco ran off so quickly that she didn't even have time to say anything to him.  
  
'Well, that was weird,' Hermione thought. She grabbed her bags and went to finish her shopping.  
  
  
  
Ok, what did you think? What is with Draco? Hmmmm. Could it be . . . . . . a change of direction  
for Hermione? Review now, or else!!! 


	2. The Phone Call

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you.  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
  
Hermione slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door unlocked. Opening the door, she called,   
"Harry! I'm home."  
  
"Oh, good," Harry said, walking out of the kitchen. He took some of Hermione's bags and set them   
on the table. He began taking stuff out and putting it away. "Did you meet anybody from Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, nobody," she lied. She could never tell him about Malfoy and his unusual behavior. She was   
engaged to Harry for Heaven's sake!   
  
"That's a shame," Harry said as he put the three loaves of bread in the cabinet. "Oh, Ginny called."  
  
"On the phone?" Hermione said, storing the plastic bags for later use.  
  
"Yeah. She said she wanted to talk with you about the wedding," Harry said. "She told me that you   
told her."  
  
"I had to," Hermione said. "She would never leave me alone if I didn't."  
  
"She said she found a really nice bridal shop down in London," Harry said.  
  
"Oooooohhhh! I'm gonna go call her," Hermione ran to her home office and grabbed the phone.   
She quickly dialed Ginny's number.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny's voice said through the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Gin. Harry said that you found a really cool bridal shop," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. It is so cool. It has all these new fasshion designs for wedding gowns. The latest styles,"   
Ginny said over the phone.  
  
"Good. Do you want to go next Saturday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Are you coming this Saturday to the party?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. I want to see everyone's faces when you tell them," Ginny said.  
  
"I think they are expecting it to happen soon. It's not like I'm marrying Malfoy or anyhting,"   
Hermione said. 'Why did I say Malfoy?' Hermione thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid---  
  
"Yeah, but still I want to see it. I want to see Ron fall out of his chair," Ginny said. "You   
know, he has always had a crush on you."  
  
"He has not," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. What made you mention Malfoy? We haven't heard from him in a long   
while."  
  
"I saw him today," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"He must have done something unusual or you wouldn't have said anything," Ginny said.  
  
"He did dp something weird, but we can't talk about in now because Harry's home and I   
know that he would use it as an excuse to beat Malfoy's face in."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You're right. So, you have to tell me when we go looking at the wedding   
dresses."  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! This is pitiful! 4 reviews! Help me out!!!  
  
Thanks yous to:  
  
Jeremy Duling: thanx so much! I need it! And remember to check your e-mail!  
  
Calypso in Love: I agree with you completely!  
  
Aubrey14: I also agree with you!  
  
Baz: Thanx! 


	3. The Question and So Much More

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with Harry Potter. Thank you. But I would   
like to own:  
  
Draco Malfoy (who wouldn't)  
  
Viktor Krum (in my world he is perfect for Hermione, which is perfect for me)  
  
Ron Weasley (so I can torture him)  
  
Harry Potter (so I can sell him at an auction for all the girls who want to marry him)  
  
Sirius Black (who wouldn't want to own an ex-convict?)  
  
Oliver Wood (come on! he's hot, plus he's cool! who doesn't want to own him?)  
  
  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
  
The next day  
  
"Harry, are you almost ready?" Hermione said as she grabbed her purse. They were going to go to   
Diagon Alley to look at a bakery, a flower shop, and they were going to hire a wedding   
planner.  
  
"Almost. Crap," Harry said as the phone started to ring. "Hello? Yeah. I can't. I have to--Okay."  
  
Harry walked over to where Hermione was waiting patiently for him. "Darling, I can't make it.   
McManal needs me for extra practice."  
  
Hermione pouted. "But we have been planning this for weeks."  
  
"I know, but no money, no wedding," Harry said kissing her.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Since we have an appointment, you need to go see the wedding planner. I trust you'll make a   
good choice," Harry said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley was crowded with all sorts of different wizards. After trying to push her way through   
the crowds for a half an hour, she finally reached the wedding planner's office.  
  
Hermione walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, name?" the receptionist said.  
  
"Potter, Harry and Hermione," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, yes. Down the hall and to your left," the receptionist pointed down the hall.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. While walking, she hear two people arguing.   
  
"...but Selena, you know Mum and Dad are against it! I can't do that!" a man was saying to a woman.  
  
"Keep your voice down! I know you can't do it. I wasn't telling you to. But, you has to say something,   
or one day she may very well walk through that door without you!" the woman said.  
  
Hermione didn't hear the rest because she had reached the room the receptionist told her to go to.  
  
A woman with light blue eyes and very blonde hair walked in. "Hello, please sit down." Hermione sat   
down. "I am Selena Malfoy." Selena held out her hand.  
  
Hermione took it. "Hermione Granger."  
  
(A/N I really don't know how these things go, so lets skip through that and finish this part up!)  
  
Selena walked with Hermione to the door of her office. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Hermione."  
  
"You, too. I call up later and bring my fiancee next time. Bye," Hermione said. Hermione was   
walking to her car when someone grabbed her  
shirt.  
  
"What?" Hermione turned around to stare right at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What were you doing in my sister's office?" he asked, looking her over.  
  
"I...I...I needed to speak with her," Hermione said.  
  
Draco was silent.  
  
"Your sister is a wedding planner?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, growing up with her was torture," Draco said. He laughed lightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she's older than me, so I always liked when I got to playwith her. But, she liked to play   
'Wedding.' Not the most amusing game. She would invite her friends over and marry them to me."   
Draco said, smiling.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"It was a nightmare. I can remember one night I was married atleast 6 times.....I was broke after   
that. Too many weddings and honeymoons to pay for." Draco said. He looked into her eyes.   
Hermione found that she couldn't look away.  
  
Do you... Do you, I don't know, have plans for the day?" Draco asked her.  
  
Hermione thought of all the wedding preparations that needed to be done. "No," she answered.  
  
"Then, maybe you would like to spend a day with the man of many wives?" Draco asked her.   
Hermione was smiling like a crazy lunatic. Draco didn't seem to notice. Or, maybe it was the fact   
that he was smiling the same way.  
  
"What are we going to do, O-Stud-Muffin?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well, we can go party till there's no tomorrow, then get lunch. After the we'll party some more, then   
get dinner. And for a little change of pace, we'll party till midnight."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Sure, I'm in," Hermione said. Any thoughts of Harry or their engagement were put   
out of her mind for a more convenient time.  
  
  
  
Naughty Hermione!!! Review or else. That's my motto.  
  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Violet Blues: That is exactly how i want this story to go!!  
  
Michee: Only time will tell. (bravo! bravo!)  
  
Harry's Angel: and u call urself 'Harry's Angel' ......  
  
IlUvDrAcO: Wow! ur name's a mouthful to type! whew! thanks!  
  
Waiting: I don't really write good action/adventure. I can only write if it have been 'sent' to me.  
  
Caroline: thanks  
  
Riana: thanks  
  
Lady Queenscove: thanks   
  
Kylee: thanks  
  
TFG: luv ur fic 


	4. Caught with Sinful Thoughts

A/N See Alanna run, see Alanna jump, see Alanna no own anything.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Hermione Granger quietly entered the home that she shared with   
her fiancee, Harry Potter. It was near 11 p.m. and Hermione should have been home   
hours ago.   
  
She had done something terrible. She had gone out on a date with Draco Malfoy and   
enjoyed every minute of it. Draco Malfoy: the boy she had hated ever since she had   
arrived for her first year of Hogwarts, the one who had called her 'mudblood' for 6   
years, the one who hated Harry Potter and all who associated with him.   
  
She thought of their date: she felt giddy even thinking about it. She mentally scolded   
herself for thinking of another man besides Harry, but she couldn't help herself. Draco   
had taken her dancing at a muggle club and while they danced he held her so close that  
she could hear his fast-paced heart beat. She loved to dance. To move with the rhythm   
of the music was her passion, a love if you will. She begged Harry hundreds of times to   
take her dancing. It didn't matter what kind, as long as she got to dance.  
  
After dancing he took her to a fancy restaurant where Hermione laughed with Draco the   
whole time.   
  
She had no idea where the rest of the hours had gone, but there she was: 11 at night   
and she was coming home from a date with someone other than her fiancee.  
  
"Hermione?" a groggy voice said.  
  
Hermione spun around. She was face to face with Harry.   
  
"Yeah, it's me," she said quietly.  
  
"Where've you been? I thought you would have been home hours ago," Harry said, taking   
her hand.  
  
"Ummmmm," Hermione said, trying to make up a plausible lie. She couldn't think of any   
good ones. She thought of telling the truth. No, it would break Harry's heart, and, besides,   
she loved him. "I was.....looking at different types of flowers and wines. I also looked for.  
.....umm........wedding dresses."  
  
"Did you see any good ones? I'm going to have to go to that store. I need a suit badly and   
so does Sirius. Who should be the best man? Ron? That's who I thought to have," he said,   
completely gullible. 'He believed my horrible lie,' Hermione thought. 'He believed it.'  
  
  
That following Saturday was the small party that Harry and Hermione were having to announce   
their engagement.   
  
That morning Hermione took a shower and put on a baby blue tank top and a pair of flare jeans.   
She brushed through her hair quickly. Her hair was still bushy, but now manageable.   
  
She ran downstairs and quickly made breakfast for herself and Harry.   
  
Harry ran downstairs just as the pancakes Hermione was making were burning.  
  
"Uhhh, Hermione," Harry said gesturing to the pancakes that were turning black.  
  
"Crap!" Hermione ran to the stove and took the pan off the heat and turned the stove off. "Second   
time this week," she said to herself. "Why me?"  
  
Laughing, Harry kissed her cheek. Hermione was relieved to see that Harry's kisses still had that   
giddy, love-sick school girl effect on her. She would have beed worried if they didn't.   
  
"I'm marrying you for your personality, not your cooking skills, "Harry whispered into her ear. She   
giggled. Harry always was able to make her feel better.  
  
"Yes, well, I can guarantee that you'll want a woman who can cook after a few years of putting up   
with my cooking," Hermione said, kissing him on the lips. Within moments, the two ex-Hogwarts   
students were kissing passionately in their kitchen as though they were still in their 7th year.   
  
Practically ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione finally regained their composure and proceded to   
finish up the morning's chores.  
  
Eleven o'clock finally rolled around. It was time for the party to start and their guests began to arrive...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am sooooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've been working on my more popular fics   
that required a LOT of attention and still do. Whew!  
  
Thanks to reviewers! Wherever you are! (Hopefully you are reading this story, hint hint)  
  
  
  
Thanks:  
  
Sam:Well, here it is!  
  
Lady Queenscove:.................ooohhhhh, yes! Alanna: the Mini Series! (Second Chances in Love)  
  
Harry's Angel: We'll see about that........Muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Amaryllis: Of course she's evil!! She has to be! Then she will give Harry up to Voldie!! It's all part of my   
ingenius plan!!!! Muahahahahah!!!! (not really)  
  
Damia: The reason I like D/Hr romances is that there is always a challenge, which is what's going on here.  
Conflict! Power to conflict!  
  
Michee: LOL. Woah! Forget the Harry/Ginny thing! I don't do that. Harry can be a bachelor!  
  
RWRox: Hermione Malfoy? Hmmmmmm......I'm gonna have to think on that one.  
  
Shadow Child: Then, have you ever read Song of the Lioness by Tamora Pierce? If you want to know more  
just email me. I'm the queen of TP. (hence my penname)  
  
Starshine: I will!  
  
lbj: They did not hate each other in that chapter! When Draco said that to Hermione, he was worried that she  
was seeing his sister because she was getting married. You see, Draco loves Hermione, but she doesn't know.  
I'm sorry that you don't like this story, so don't read it.  
  
HarryHermione4ever: Thank you.  
  
Violet Blues: Thank you. 


	5. Party Time With an Unexpected Guest

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with Harry Potter. Thank you. But I would like to own:  
  
Draco Malfoy (who wouldn't)  
  
Viktor Krum (in my world he is perfect for Hermione, which is perfect for me)  
  
Ron Weasley (so I can torture him)  
  
Harry Potter (so I can sell him at an auction for all the girls who want to marry him)  
  
Sirius Black (who wouldn't want to own an ex-convict?)  
  
Oliver Wood (come on! he's hot, plus he's cool! who doesn't want to own him?)  
  
I'm sorry for the lack of updates and well you know I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. I really didn't want to write the Weasley's in.   
  
  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs as fast as she could. The Weasley's were waiting at the door. She ran a little faster down the stairs and then vowed never to wear her favorite flares again. She had just tripped on the very wide flare of her jeans and went rolling down the stairs. She landed with a thud against the door. Ow.  
  
She stood up and quickly flattened her hair. She then opened the door and tried to put a casual look on.  
  
"Hi, everyone! Great to see you," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hello," Molly said. She and the other Weasley's walked into the house. Harry and Hermione led them to the sitting room.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Hermione asked her guests.  
  
"I'll have a poop," Ron said.  
  
"Pop? Do you mean pop, Ron?" Harry asked before opening the screen door to the patio to finish cooking on the grill.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said. Everyone laughed.   
  
Hermione went into the kitchen and grabbed everyone a "poop."   
  
  
  
At the patio table, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione sat eating the delicious food Harry cooked for them.  
  
Harry stood up after everyone had finished eating. "Hermione and I have an announcement to make." Hermione stood up next to Harry. "We're engaged!" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
As expected, Ron fell out of his chair. "Did I hear correctly? I thought I heard you say the word engaged."  
  
"We did say engaged and we are engaged. We're going to get married," Harry said.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. Hermione left the dining room to answer the door. She knew that Harry could handle a few Weasley's.  
  
  
Hermione took one step on the stairs to the door and said, "Ha! Take that stairs! I have won!" In the next step she toppled down the floor for the second time that day.  
  
She stood up, fixed her hair, then opened the door. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Hermione asked softly so Harry and the other wouldn't hear.  
  
"It helps to have a father who is close with the ministry," Draco replied. "You look a little flustered, Hermione."  
  
"Oh." Hermione stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "I fell down the stairs."  
  
Draco swiftly stepped up to her. "Are you okay?" he said with urgency in his eyes and a complete look of concern.  
  
"It's not like it's the first time I've fallen down stairs, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"There was a first?"  
  
"Yes. At 11 this morning. I would say that that first one hurt more," she said looking down.  
  
"I suppose I should heal your wounds," he said. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her.  
  
Hermione felt like she was being charged with electricity. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell deeper into the kiss.  
  
Slowly, the door opened behind her.  
  
  
  
I hope you like this bad, clumsy, and all around fun Hermione. I do. I think it's funny that she keeps falling down the stairs. Maybe I'll make a habit of that.  
  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Billie Andrada- I don't want to kill Harry.  
  
sardonicsmile- I agree. Except for the K/J part.  
  
Violet Blues  
  
PsychoAngel  
  
Danny  
  
Mage Of Fire- I agree with the Ron thing, but not the Harry/Ginny. ACK!  
  
JoeBob1379-That's funny. Thanks.  
  
Liger and Lady Queenscove- Deal with it, Sarah.  
  
miss-dragoness- I love the sorty thingy.  
  
susie asparagus-I don't care for details when I'm stuck on the plot.  
  
  
  
LASOC 


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. Please don't sue! I don't have anything to wear to a court trial and you don't want to see me naked!!!  
  
A/N This chapter is probably a big disappointment for all you Draco-Hermione people. But that's the way it is! Sometimes up and sometimes down....or whatever I feel like writing down for you people. I must say that I am so happy that people (thats YOU) are enjoying this story. My friend Sarah reads all my stories but she seems to like this one the best, even if she doesn't tell me that. She keeps saying "You better start writing a new chapter for To Love Somebody." And I'm like, "Okay" and then I'm trying to think of something to happen and all that stuff, but it finally hit me what I should do and this is the result.  
  
And yes, I did change my pen name. I used to be Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, now I am Princess Alanna of Conte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway. A shocked look upon her face. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, horrified.  
  
Hermione stepped away from Draco. "Ginny, I...."  
  
"Tell me the truth," Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Ginny, Draco and I met up and....."  
  
"Is this what you meant when you said you met up with Malfoy?" Ginny demanded. "Is it?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered. "Only this wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do I mean by what?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"What do you mean that this wasn't supposed to happen?" Draco asked. "I thought you and I had something."  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?" Hermione demanded. "I never asked to be one of yours!"  
  
"But, I thought that date that we had and how much fun we had. I thought that we were, you know, a couple," Draco said softly.  
  
"A couple?" Ginny demanded. "I don't understand this at all. A couple? No! Hermione, what about Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" Draco said, staring at Hermione, wide eyed. "Harry? What about Harry?"  
  
"Hermione and Harry are engaged," Ginny told Draco.  
  
"Is this true, Hermione?" Draco asked, looking hurt.  
  
"Yes, it is," Hermione said, holding back tears.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why do you think I was in your sister's office? Do you think I go to wedding planner's for the hell of it?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't know! I don't do that!" Draco yelled at her. He didn't mean what he said. He just couldn't believe how stupid he had been to not put the pieces together before. He should've known that it was too good to last. Everything that he loves gets taken away in the end.  
  
"Hermione, why did you go with Malfoy in the first place?" Ginny asked calmly.  
  
Hermione sat down on the steps. "I don't know. I..I...I don't know."  
  
"Malfoy, why did you ask Hermione to go out with you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because..because I love her," Draco answered solemnly.  
  
"Hermione, do you love Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. Sure, she was attracted to him. Who wasn't? But this was not the sort of thing that she would give up her wonderful relationship with Harry for. So she answered the best way she could. "No, I don't. I don't love him.."  
  
"Well, then, we must settle this. Malfoy, leave Hermione alone. She doesn't love you. Hermione, marry Harry. You two should never cross paths and shouldn't have to," Ginny said reasonably.  
  
Hermione nodded. This was for the best, of course.  
  
"Fine!" Draco yelled and stomped off. He got into his car and drove off. (A/N I thought this was more classy than having him apparate)  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "Soon you'll see that this was for the best."  
  
"You know?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Of course, Hermione, I know that you're attracted to him. I'm your best friend! I can see all!" Ginny said hugging Hermione around the shoulders. "It's for the best, you know."  
  
  
  
A fight scene! Gotta love it. Anyway, I would LOVE to thank all of you who reviewed this story and encouraging me to continue. THANKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess Alanna of Conte 


	7. Wedding Dresses *grins evilly*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. Please don't sue! I don't have anything to wear to a court trial and you don't want to see me naked!!!  
  
I'm so sorry for taking soooo long to update. The last time was....July 27th. ACK!!! I feel horrible!! Bad me! *slaps self* Anyway, to make up for it, I've got an extra long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, and the dresses in this chapter do exist! I visited two wedding websites and found some pretty dresses. I had to convert the prices to British pounds and I know the prices are really high. My mom got her wedding dress for $99, an equivalent of 153 pounds. Prices have gone up!  
  
  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
  
  
Life returned to normal. Harry was never the wiser of what happened that Saturday night. A week later and it was time for Hermione to do what she had been looking forward to for ages: shopping for her wedding dress.  
  
Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley where she quickly found Ginny waiting.   
  
"Hey, Gin," Hermione said cheerfully, walking over to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Hi," Ginny replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about last week and I probably shouldn't have said anything. What you do is your business, but I don't want to see anyone get hurt, so..."  
  
"No, Ginny, you're right," Hermione said, hugging her friend. "I should pretend that Malfoy doesn't exist. That's what I should've done all along, but I was stupid.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Come on." She led Hermione out of Diagon Alley and into the muggle part of London. After dragging Hermione back and forth down different streets, she finally stopped.  
  
"This is in," Ginny shrieked, pulling Hermione into the store before she could even see the name of the store.  
  
Inside, Hermione was amazed. The store glowed with beautiful white wedding gowns. Some had a huge skirts while others had slim ones. Hermione walked over to the rack with the gowns with wide skirts. She already had an idea what she wanted. She wanted to look like a princess. A fairy princess, maybe. Harry was to be her prince. She had to look perfect.  
  
Searching through the racks, she was dismayed. None of the dress were in her size. They were all too small. She scowled at what the world was turning into: a world where all the women wore size 4-6 dresses.   
  
Ginny, seeing Hermione's scowl, asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione turned to her friend. "None of them are in my size. It's like they're only made for stick women."  
  
"You're a stick," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"I'm not stick-like enough, then, because these are all too small," Hermione exclaimed. She wondered why Ginny had made that stick comment. She wasn't a stick. She was.....a.....stump..yeah.  
  
"Well, then you'll have to go on a diet," Ginny joked. This caused Hermione to scowl ever move. She hated diets and refused to be a droid like other vain women. In her mind, they were enough of them in the world without her adding to the population. "What size are you, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny. She'd never heard of sharing your clothing size with other women. It was an invasion of privacy!  
  
Seeing Hermione's look, Ginny said, "Hermione, you have to stop hanging out with guys."  
  
"What's wrong with being friends with men?"  
  
"Well, you're not used to sharing your size with other women and that's what girls do. We tell each other our sizes," Ginny said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew she spent too many years with guys who never cared for sizes. She'd grown up never having to worry about others knowing her size. It was a hard habit to break. "10," she whispered.  
  
Ginny made no comment about the size, to which Hermione was grateful. She wasn't fat, but compared to other girls who prided themselves in being a 4, she was a little plump. Ginny dove into the rack, digging around and looking at different sizes. Hermione heard the muffled noises of Ginny talking  
to herself.   
  
Finally, Ginny popped out with a simply gorgeous gown in her hands. Hermione gasped. It was so beautiful.   
  
"Ginny, please say that this dress is a size ten. Please," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the gown.  
  
Ginny smiled. "It is a ten." She handed it over to Hermione. She took it from Ginny and felt the beautiful lace fabric. It didn't have any straps, but very lacey bodice. Hermione, praying softly, reached for the tag. The tag read: Veronique Colleccion. 6,200 pounds. Hermione gasped. There was no way that she would be able to afford a dress that expensive. She and Harry had hopped that they could at least rent the hall, get the food, the dress, the tux, and maybe something small for 6,200 pounds. They were on a low budget.  
  
Hermione took one last look at the gown and handed it back to Ginny. "Put it back," she said stiffly.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Ginny asked. "It's perfect."  
  
"It's 6,200 pounds!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry and I can't afford that!"  
  
"Eeek!" Ginny eyes widened. "You can't be serious." She looked at the tag on the dress. "Oh. My. God."  
  
"I know!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Give me a few minutes and I'll find another one!" Ginny dove back into the rack. Ginny returned a few moments later with another gorgeous gown. She handed it to Hermione.  
  
It had a full skirt like the other one had. It was made of satin and had beaded spagetti straps. It had appliques and beading of pearls, lass beads, and sequins on bodice skirt, with a basque waistline and chapel train. It even had a little lace up in the front. To put it simply, the gown was beautiful.  
  
Careful not to excite herself too much, she glanced at the price tag. 926 pounds. Relief filled the young woman. She smiled. "I'm going to try it on."   
  
Ginny squealed with delight and led Hermione off to the dressing rooms. Inside, Hermione removed her clothes and picked the dress up. She slid it on and struggled while trying ot reach the blasted zipper. It took nearly ten minutes to get the zipper up.  
  
Hermione admired herself in the mirror. The dress looked nice, but it wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted to feel like a princess and this was not a princess dress.  
  
Stepping out, she heard Ginny shriek. "It's beautiful, Hermione! Simply gorgeous!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's nice, but it's not right. It's not glamous enough."  
  
"Hermione, you're not going to find glamorous with your budget,"  
Ginny pointed out.   
  
"I know, but I can still dream, can't I?"  
  
"Go on. Get that dress off whilst I go find another!" Ginny dashed off to the rack and dove in. Hermione walked in the dressing room and removed the gown and put her old clothes on.  
  
When she stepped out another dress was flung at her. "This one is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
This gown didn't have the same full skirt as the other had had, but it had it's own flare that Hermione liked. The neckline in the front and back was beaded with rocaille beads. It had a beaded trim and had a chapel train. It wasn't as princess-like as the others had been, but was rather cute.  
  
Hermione checked the price tag. It was becoming a bigger part of the shopping that she had thought or wanted it to be. 1,220 pounds. Ack! A little too much, but if she liked it enough, she'd get it.  
  
In the dressing room, she slipped the dress on. It was comfortable and it fit her well. But her mother had said that you should never buy a wedding dress unless you know it's the perfect one and that there's nothing better out in the world. Hermione intended on following that piece of adice.  
  
She undressed and put her normal clothes on. She stepped out, looking for Ginny.   
  
Ginny ran up once again, with a squeal, threw a dress in Hermione hands, took the other dress, and shoved her back into the dressing room.  
  
Back in the dressing room, Hermione took a long look at the dress in her hands. It was white, naturally, covered with lace. It didn't have any straps. It had the full skirt like Hermione had wanted and the skirt was long enough to give in a small little train at the end. It was perfect. There was no doubt about it. Hermione slid in over her naked body, zipped it up, and turned to face the mirror. It looked as though it were made on Hermione's body for it fit perfectly. When Hermione turned, she heard the swish of the skirts. She had to have this gown.   
  
She forgot one thing, though. The price of the dress. She checked the tag, secretly praying for a cheap price. Or something at least affordable. 1,996 pounds. She stared into space for a little while, trying to understand why she couldn't have this dress. Soft tears slid down her face. Scolding herself, she  
wiped the tears away with her arm. She shouldn't get so hung over about a dress. You only wear it one day, she told herself. Why spend so much money on a dress you'll only wear once? the logical part of her brain said. But, it's perfect. A wedding is one of the most important parts of a girl's life and the  
dress is just as important. This is not just any day. It is THE day, her girlish side pointed out. She hated the way her head for itself. It annoyed the hell out of her.  
  
She took the dress off, trying to pretend that it didn't exist. She put her regular clothes back on and stepped out of the dressing room, longing to have that dress in her hands.  
  
With her head down, she didn't see the man standing in front of her. They collided, both going down.  
  
"Sorry about that," Hermione mumbled. She reached for the dress, but the man picked it up for her and gave her a hand.  
  
"No, it's my fault," the man said. He took a look at the dress in his hands. "This is a beautiful dress. I'm sure you'll gorgeous wearing it down the aisle when you go to marry Potter, huh?"  
  
Hermione looked up. Draco Malfoy stood holding the gown in his hands. She took a deep breath and said, "I would, but I can't afford that gown."  
  
Draco, uh, Malfoy, (he is called so because he is not Herm's lover. If he was, then he'd be Draco) looked stunned. "You're marrying Harry Potter, a pretty darn good Quidditch star. I would've thought you'd be able to afford this dress."  
  
"We're on a budget," Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Oh, I see." Malfoy paused for a second, then said, "Hermione, I've caused you a lot of trouble in the past and I know a way that I can make up for it."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, startled.  
  
"I'll buy this dress for you so that you can look like an angel down the aisle. It'll make up for all the hurt I've caused you," Malfoy, uh, Draco (He's Draco now because he's doing something nice) said sincerely.  
  
"You don't have to," Hermione said quickly.  
  
Draco cut her off, "Yes, I do. Will you let me?"  
  
"Yes, but this is no way means that we are...." Hermione trailed off, not knowing what she meant.  
  
"I'm just going to buy the dress and then never be part of your life again," Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded. Where is Ginny? she thought.  
  
Draco walked up to the register and laid the dress on the counter. He took out a charge card. The clerk starting totaling it up.  
  
"You know, sir, you shouldn't be here when your fiancee is shopping for her wedding gown. It's bad luck," the clerk said.  
  
"She's not my fiancee. She's my....uh..sister. She's my sister," Draco said nervously.  
  
The clerk nodded. She didn't believe him, Hermione could tell. They looked nothin alike. Period. End of discussion.  
  
The clerk wrapped the dress into a bag and handed it to Hermione. Draco nodded to Hermione and rushed off.  
  
Hermione stood in a daze for a flew minutes till Ginny flew at her.  
  
"What did you think of the dress?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I bought it," Hermione said.  
  
"You did??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! Now what?"  
  
"Bridesmaid gowns," Hermione said, grinny evilly.  
  
Ginny paled. "Oh no." She broke out running down the streets of London, Hermione following her.  
  
"Come back, dear Ginny! It won't hurt a bit! Well, maybe a little. But it's all for the cause!"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
I really hope you guys liked the fic. Now, to let you know, this fic writes itself. I'm still trying to imcorporate Hr/D, but this fic doesn't want it. It speaks to me! It says, "Go HARRY!" I swear! I'm a big D/Hr person, but that's not what the fic wants.   
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Fictionally yours,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	8. Truthfully

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. Please don't sue! I don't have anything to wear to a court trial and you don't want to see me naked!!!  
  
I can't believe it. I have shocked myself with this chapter. Read and find out.  
  
  
  
  
To Love Somebody  
  
After much fighting and arguing, Hermione and Ginny finally settled on a maid of honor gown. It was light purple, close fitting until the knees, where it fans out. It was the one gown that Ginny would wear.   
  
Hermione unlocked the door to her small home. Harry wasn't home yet. McManal called for extra long practice today.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. She popped open a can of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Something walked down the hall. Hermione saw the shadow and grabbed her wand. She crept down the hall. Someone tapped her shoulder.   
  
She swiftly turned around, and, forgetting her wand, leaped upon the stranger, beating him to pulp.  
  
When she realized who it was, she slapped him hard. "How dare you?! I thought you were never coming back here!"  
  
Suddenly, a click sounded and the world went black. (A.N I thought this would be more interesting in the dark. Forgive me.)  
  
"Well, Hermione, I need to talk to you," Draco Malfoy said, wiping his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"'You need to talk to me'? What the hell?" She was mad. How dare he enter her home!   
  
"Aren't you going to give me a tissue or something?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You broke into my house. The house where I live with Harry."  
  
"Technically, I didn't break in. Nothing's broken."  
  
She slapped him for that remark.  
  
"Ow!   
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being you."  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Who said I was nice?"  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I need to tell you something."  
  
She hit him again.  
  
"Will you stop with the hitting??"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
She smacked him.  
  
"I said quit it!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I want to tell you that I love you."  
  
"......"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"But I am!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I am not a liar!"  
  
She hit him on the cheek, hard.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Lying."  
  
"I am not lying!"  
  
"You..you're not?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh no..."  
  
"Hermione..." He had an idea for where she was and took advantage of the darkness. He kissed her.  
  
At the moment the light flicked back on. There stood Harry Potter, Hermione's fiance.  
  
She pushed Draco away, hard, and ran to Harry. He had a  
look of complete astonishment on his face.  
  
"Harry, listen to me! It's not what you think! He broke in and the power went out. He kissed me, then the lights came on! Harry, listen to me!"  
  
Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He looked towards Draco, and glared. "Get..out."  
  
Malfoy (called so for he is now un-good) stood up and left the home, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, taking the shaky Hermione to the sofa.  
  
Hermione explained, through flowing tears. Harry wrapped her arm around her.  
  
"Harry, there's something that I didn't tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at her.  
  
"I went on a date with Malfoy after I saw the wedding planner," she admitted. Harry didn't say anything. "I had..fun."  
  
Harry looked sad. "Do you love him, then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"You're sure? Look inside yourself and decide. What does your heart tell you?" (A.N Sorry for the Disney lines.)  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. It didn't take much for her to decide want she wanted. It was simple. It was what she'd wanted from the beginning.  
  
"I want you, if you'll have me," she said softly, looking into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Then, that's what you'll have." He kissed her sweetly, then said, "Now, did you order the cake?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Depends what cake you're talking about."  
  
He grinned and met her in a kiss.  
  
  
  
^_^The End^_^  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I didn't expect to end it today. That's how I am, though. I rarely end fics when I plan to. So, I don't bother to even plan things. I just end them. Whenever it feels right. Thank you all reviewers!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Fictionally yours,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


End file.
